Ewolucja Człowieka Kłamstwem
Prolog Nie istnieje coś takiego jak paleontologiczna Ewolucja człowieka . To co świat Ewolucji nam prezentuje jest morfologiczną kontrowersją , absurdem i zakłamaniem . Z kąt bierze się kolejność rozwoju ? Z Wyobraźni ewolucjonistów , nawet nie z żałosnej kolejności skamielin na której nic nie można oprzeć ale świat Ewolucji zawsze jej używał jako " dowód " , w tym przypadku nawet tego nie ma . Jeśli znajduje się jakieś zwierze jest to w 100 % Małpa , albo w 100 % człowiek . Co kol wiek pośredniego jest wyobraźnią i życzeniem pseudo naukowców - nie nauką . Tak jak w każdym innym przypadku - skamieliny pośrednie nie istnieją . Nic w tym zadziwiającego ale , dzisiejsza pseudo nauka Ewolucji naucza dokładnie tego czego nauczała wcześniej gdy nie została sprzedana jeszcze światu przez Rzymsko katolickich Jezuitów jako " nauka " - że człowiek nie powstał z małpy , ale małpa oderwała się od Ewolucji człowieka . W to samo wierzyli wyznający Ewolucje starożytni okultyści - bo w właśnie z pogańskich misteriów , nie z nauk i doświadczeń , wywodzi się cała teoria Ewolucji . Zatem nauka obecnie zaprzecza że człowiek powstał z małpy , ALE - mówi się nam że jesteśmy bliskimi krewnymi ponieważ człowiek i szympans posiada w 98 % zgodne geny . Jednak nie mówią że człowiek dzieli z myszą 95 % Genów . Geny są konserwatywne , prawie wszystkie żyjące organizmy mają takie same czynności biologiczne , zatem mamy prawie takie same geny . Pod względem genetycznym jesteśmy więc w 95 % podobni do myszy . Prestiżowe czasopismo naukowe " Nature " , stwierdza : " Mysz niewiele różni się od człowieka " Stwierdzono że mamy , 99 % wspólnych genów z myszami . Na przestrzeni lat naukowcy stwierdzają coraz większe podobieństwo do myszy . Jednak nie tylko myszy posiadają wiele podobieństw genetycznych . Mowa tu o genach morfologicznych a nie o genach pomocniczych . Człowiek dzieli aż 76 % genów z bananem , czy zatem banan jest mocno spokrewniony z człowiekiem ? Nie . Choć pewien Ewolucjonista " Doktor " Waisenburg powiedział " Interesującym faktem jest to że banany i psy są do siebie podobne " . Genetyczne zgodności są potwierdzeniem kreacjonizmu wskazujacym na fakt obserwowalnego od zawsze projektu w historii ludzkości , nie Ewolucjonizmu . Genetyczna różnica między człowiekiem a jego najbliższym krewnym szympansem wynosi nie mniej niż 1,6 % . To wydaje się mało , ale według wyliczeń to przepaść 48 milionów nukleotydów . Zmiana tylko 3 nukleotytów jest śmiertelna dla zwierzęcia , więc nie ma możliwości zmiany " '- '''Human Genome Project , Quantitative A Disproof of Evolution , CEM facts sheet . Cited in Doubts about Evolution' ? 'Różnica DNA człowieka i szympansa potrojona . Po najnowszych porównaniach DNA człowieka i szympansa okazało się , że jesteśmy bardziej unikalni niż myślieliśmy . Uważaliśmy przez długi czas że dzielimy 98,5 % materiału genetycznego z naszym najbliższym krewniakiem . Okazuje się , że myliliśmy się . Faktycznie dzielimy mniej niż 95 % naszego materiału genetycznego . Jest to potrójny wzrost w odmianach pomiędzy nami a szympansami . ' - New Scientist.com , 23 wrzesień , 2002 rok , godzina 22.00 Z punktu genezy ewolucyjnej człowieka , według ewolucjonistów pochodzimy od zmyślonych przez nich istot na które nie ma żadnych dowodów gdyż powstały w ich głowach jako imaginacja , w niektórych desperackich przypadkach tak ekstremalnych jak próba dowodzenia Ewolucji Wieloryba z Krowy , jak ma to miejsce w nauczaniu Krajowego Centrum Ewolucjonizmu w Ameryce . Twierdzi się że '''GIBON jest spokrewniony z człowiekiem , ponieważ ma szpiczasty nos , wskazuje się na inne małpy ponieważ mają " Płaksą twarz " . Ewolucjoniści twierdzą że dowodem na pokrewieństwo człowieka z małpą , jest to że jako jedyne zwierzęta , małpy posiadają przeciwstawne kciuki . Jest to nieprawda , Koalle również posiadają przeciwstawne kciuki , a są Australijskimi torbaczami . Sama metoda analizy porównawczej Ewolucji jest zbudowana na piasku , metodologia która pozwala na twierdzenia że podobieństwo budowy kciuka jest dowodem na pokrewieństwo rodzajów zwierząt które miały wspólnego przodka w wyimaginowanym procesie , ale z wstydu nie wysunie argumentu pokrewieństwa innych rodzajów wierząt między sobą , na przykład przez brak ogona w budowie anatomicznej , dokonuje Hipokryzji i zwodzi sama siebie . A więc istnieje cała masa domniemanych fantazji będących swoistą nieprawdą , psudo naukowców , które są tego typu absurdalne i nie konsekwentne . Ewolucja twierdzi , że gdy nasi " przodkowe " zeszli z drzew , zaczęli jeść mięso . Jest to nieprawda gdyż jest to niemożliwe , skoro przed zejściem z drzew ich pokarm był w całości roślinny. Rzekomo gdy te drzewa rzekomo zniknęły , stali się mięsożercami , jednak nie jest obserwowalne w rzeczywistości jako metoda adaptacji gdzie kol wiek , skutkiem utraty pokarmu nie jest zmiana układu Pokarmowego , a śmierć . To zmiana której nie obserwujemy w naszym świecie i nigdy nie zaobserwujemy w zmienności wewnątrz gatunkowej . To Lamarkizm polegający nie na procesie a na potrzebie hipotetycznych mitów , w celu utrzymania przy życiu Ewolucji . Przodkowie rzekomo z czworonożnego chodu przestawiają się nagle na dwunożny , na żadną z tych rzeczy nie ma dowodów , i nie jest on niczym więcej niż wymysłem , produktem którego wymaga potrzeba popytu dla usprawiedliwienia grzeszników bez pokuty . " Nie ma wystarczających dowodów w skamielinach by stwierdzić kiedy , gdzie i jak pojawł się Homo Sapiens . " - Takahata : Molecular anthropology , Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics 1995 , strona 335 Mit Australopiteków Australopiteki są w 100 % małpami , nie są one wspólnym przodkiem dla ludzi i małp jak wierzą Ewolucjoniści . Zarówno małpy jak i Australopiteki w przeciwieństwie do człowieka , nie posiadają stawu Siodełkowego . thumb|left|Staw Siodełkowy KciukaStaw siodełkowaty (articulatio sellaris) – rodzaj stawu, w którym obie powierzchnie stawowe są wklęsłe, w kształcie siodełek. Taki układ występuje tylko w stawie śródręczno-nadgarstkowym kciuka oraz w stawie mostkowo-obojczykowym. Ardi Rzekomo " pra człowiek " ten . miał 4 miliony lat , o prawie 2 miliony więcej niż Lucy . " Ten człowiek zamieszkiwał trawiaste równiny w rogu Afryki " - Bruce Latimer , dyrektor Muzem w Cleveland Kości tego okazu znaleziono w 2005 roku . Pierwszym który nagłosnił te sprawe jako skuces , prawdziwie znalezisko , był oczywiście National Geografic , nie od dziś wiadomo kto kontroluje ten skansen . Ardi , jest takim samym absurdem jak Lucy , w pełni zrekonstrułowany pra przodek , z odłamków kilku kości z których rekonstrukcja nie jest możliwa , jest to kolejny przykład ukazujacy obłudę darwinizmu , wystarczy spojżeć na szkielet i na domniemaną rekonstrukcje aby się o tym przekonać . Człowiek z Cro-Mangon Jedyny dobrze zachowany i najwcześniejszy okaz zachowanych skamieniałości . Problem w tym że jest to zwykły człowiek którego cechy fizyczne oraz pojemność mózgu nie odbiegają pod żadnym względem od człowieka współczesnego . Człowiek z Nowej Gwinei Obalony poprzez odkrycie tych samych osobników w PÓŁNOCNEJ AUSTRALII . Neandertalczyk Podczas kongresu zoologicznego w 1953 , Doktor A.J.E Cave stwierdził , że jego badania wykazały że odkryty we Francji szkielet Neandertalczyka należał do starszego człowieka cierpiącego na artretyzm . Po zbadaniu " Człowieka z Rodezji " i czaszki Neandertalczyka z Broken Hill , Doktor Jack Cuzoo , ortodonta , powiedział : " Musicie zrozumieć , że ten eksponat to czaszka chorego człowieka . Zęby w zaawansowanej próuchnicy , a kości na sklepieniu czaszki są bardzo cienkie . Jest wiele cech które świadczą o ... akromegalii lub nadmiernym wydzielaniu hormonu wzrostu w wieku dorosłym " - Buried Alive , strona 72 , Doktor Jack Cuzzo Profesor Reiner Protsch Von Zieten , dokonywał przez 30 lat oszustów odnośnie datowania tak zwanego neandertalczyka , aby podtrzymać jego mit jako prawdziwy , fałszował także znaleziska archeologiczne . W lutym 2005 roku , po odrkryciu jego fałszerstw przez Rade jego Uniwerstetu , w roku 2005 , zrezygnował z stanowiska Professora . Oszust Protsch utrzymywał że wiek szkiletetu tak zwanego Nedadertalczyka wynosi 21 300 lat , jednak po zbadaniu go w Oxfordzie , ustalono że ma nie więcej niż 3300 lat . Prostch Von Zielten twierdził też w innym oszustwie odnośnie datowania , że odnalazł czaszke nastarszego Niemca jaki chodził po ziemi , którą odnaleziono w pobliżu Paderborn . Za pomocą datowania Radiowęglowego , Prostch stwierdział wiek Czaszki na 27 400 lat . Czaszkę uznano za najstarszy Niemiecki Okaz Ewolucyjny . Po przebadaniu w Oksfordzie jednak , wykazano ze czaszka należy do współczesnego człowieka , zmarlego w roku około 1750 . Człowiek z Heidelbergu Został zrekonstruowany na podstawie JEDNEJ ŻUCHWY , uznanej przez wielu za ludzką zwykłą żuchwę . Człowiek z Pekinu Miał liczyć sobie rzekomo 500 . 000 lat , jednak wszystkie dowody ZNIKNĘŁY podczas II wojny światowej . Nie przeszkodziło to jednak w nauczaniu o nim i jego rekonstrukcji na obrazach . Człowiek z Plitdown W 1912 archeolog odkrywa stare kości uznane za kości człowieka w Anglii . Uznane zostały za brakujące ogniwo - pół człowieka - pół małpę . W latach 50 odkryto iż czaszka była ludzka , a szczęka należała do orangutana , zęby do małp i hipopotamów . Człowiekiem który dokonał oszustwa na poparcie Ewolucji był Jezuita Teilhard de Chardin . Sam Teilhard pracował później w chinach gdzie wykopał " człowieka z Pekinu " czyli kolejne oszustwo . Człowiek z Jawy Zwany Homo Erectus , został odtworzony na podstawie kilku kości znalezionych w Indonezji w Jawie przez Ewolucjonistę Doktora Dubiosa , nie posiadającego żadnego formalnego wykształcenia geologicznego czy paleontologicznego . Rzekomo " Homo Erectus " miał mieć pół miliona lat . Dubios wzioł małpią czaszke , trzy ludzkie zęby i ludzką kość udową która została znaleziona rok później ,15 metrów dalej . Po złożeniu ich razem , ogłosił że znalazł brakujące ogniwo . Co więcej aby zamaskować swoje oszustwo ukrył fakt że na tym samym terenie odnlazał 2 inne ludzkie czaszki . Jego oszustwo zostało odkryte 30 lat później od ogłoszenia znaleziska . Samo oszustwo zostało opisane również w książce " Kości niezgody " 'na stronie 86 , napisanej przez Doktora Marvina L. Lubenowa . Człowiek z Nebraski W ameryce Północnej znaleziony został ząb przez Harolda Cooka . Jeden ząb . Na jego podstawie powstał człowiek z Nebraskki i jego żona . Był to ząb świni . Oszustwo tak jak każde twierdzenie Ewolucji i fakt samego oszustwa nie został opisany przez Media . Lucy Obecnie przykładem na rzecz Ewolucji człowieka podaje się Lucy . Została ona zrekonstruowana na podstawie części czaszki i kulki kości , co jest niemożliwe , w dodatku odkrywca Lucy , znalazł te szczątki akurat przed wygaśnięciem wyprawy . Na podstawie kilku kości , powstały rysunki CAŁEGO " pierwotnego " człowieka . Lucy jest więc oszustwem , nie jest możliwa rekonstrukcja żadnej istoty z kości które znaleziono , każdy kto temu zaprzecza oszukuje sam siebie . Szkielet Lucy , a raczej te szczątki szkieletu , to wszystko co jest , nie ma nic więcej , teraz wystarczy spojrzeć na to jak się przedstawia tą istotę na zdjęciach , jest to jawna hipokryzja i kłamstwo , trzeba być obłudnikiem aby uwierzyć że z tego szkieletu może powstać taki " Koncept Art " małpy . '" Australopiteki , w więkrzości cech , bardziej różnią się od małp afrykańskich i ludzi , niż te ostatnie między sobą . " - Doktor Charles E. Oxnard : Teeth and Sex-New Perspectives on Human Evolution , Uniwersytet Waszynktona , 1987 , strona 149 Nature - Mysz niewiele różni się od człowieka.png|Nature - Mysz niewiele różni się od człowieka Lucy - Szczątki.png|Lucy - Szczątki Lucy Rodzina.png|Rodzina Lucy zabijająca Antylope pałką Człowiek z Heidelbergu.jpg|Człowiek z Heidelbergu Człowiek z Nebraski.jpg|Człowiek z Nebraski Człowiek z Nebraski 2.png|Człowiek z Nebraski polujący Ardi Szkielet.jpg|Ardi - Szkielet Buried Alive - Doktor Jack Cuzzo.png|Buried Alive - Doktor Jack Cuzzo Reiner Protsch Von Zieten.jpg|Reiner Protsch Von Zieten Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Okultyzm